A Moment Or A Lifetime
by SoUsay234
Summary: Marauder drabble collection. Written for the 100 challenge.
1. Frog

**Frog**

Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine.

(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are plaed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

**--**

Prompt # 1 – Frog

**--**

The first prank the Marauders ever played involved a frog; and Lily Evans. But mostly, a frog. It had taken three weeks of careful preparation, 27 hours of research, 42 of training, 2 of convincing Remus and 6 of deciding who to play it on. Because it had been their first, it was the Marauders' favorite prank – and also, their biggest failure.

The prank consisted of placing the frog on Lily's oatmeal. The frog would explode when she found it – sending oatmeal flying everywhere and form the words; _The Marauders_ above her head. What really happened was that McGonagall had taken the plate (up to date, none of them of them knew how it had ended in the Professor's table). The prank had worked almost perfectly; with the oatmeal flying everywhere and big glittery words appearing over McGonagall's head. Plus, almost everyone in the Great Hall had laughed.

They had also earned them two months of detention with Fitch.

Needless to say, the marauders vowed never to play a prank on McGonagall again. Something, which, of course, didn't mean the end of their career as one of Hogwarts' most famous group of pranksters.


	2. Apple Sauce

**Apple Sauce**

Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine.

(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are plaed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

**--**

Prompt # 1 – Apple Sauce

**--**

"Lily likes apple sauce," James said suddenly from where he was leaning on what they'd dubbed their tree a few years ago, his hair being ruffled with the wind. Sirius cast a sideways glance at his best friend and raised an eyebrow.

"And I care… why?"

James shrugged. "Just thought you should know."

"Right…" he said narrowing his eyes. "Who are you going to ask to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" James gave him a look, raising an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe Sirius had actually asked that.

"Remember you lost that bet," Remus said from behind his book, not bothering to look up as he turned the page.

James blinked, surprised. "What bet?"

"You couldn't eat 100 cookies like you said," Peter chimed in cheerfully. "So now you have to ask someone – who's not Lily, of course – to Hogsmeade with you."

James paled, looking around at his friends. "Do I have to?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you do." He was quiet for a few minutes, and then stood up, gesturing for James to do the same. "Actually, you're going to do it right now."

"What? No, I don't even know who to-"

"James." Sirius said, turning to look at him. "Relax. You're not married to the girl. To be honest, she doesn't even like you."

James made a face at his best friend, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, mate. Really."

"Go sit down." Sirius sighed, shaking his head sideways as he looked at his friend. "I'll solve this."

* * *

"What are you looking so happy about?" James asked tearing his gaze away from Evans as she walked by with a friend. Sirius rolled his eyes at this, snapping his fingers as he sat down next to James.

"Guess who we are going out with tomorrow."

"Who?" James half-groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"The Johnson twins. Fifth year – Hufflepuffs."

"The one we pranked last week?"

Sirius considered this, flopping down next to him. "Yeah."

"Right." James nodded before he stood up and started toward where Lily was sitting with her friend. Sirius turned to look at Remus and raised an eyebrow.

"He's never gonna learn, is he?"

Remus shrugged. "Eventually, someone has to give in."

--

(A/N: Hope you liked!! Reviews, like cookies, are appreciated =0)


	3. Evil

**Evil**

Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine.

(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are plaed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

Prompt # 1 – Evil

The man sitting on the half-broken still of the corner looked, in one word: dangerous. The dark cloak he was wearing hung around his gaunt form, making his pale skin stand out almost unnaturally; his blue eyes taking the room around him. The hood framing his face made him look all the more menacing. He took a sip from the mug in front of him and grimaced as the cold liquid travelled down his throat.

He'd spent his whole life on the sidelines, watching, waiting, telling himself that someday he'd have the chance to do something that would set him apart. Except he never did.

Sure, almost everyone knew his name – but not because of him, not because he'd done something worth remembering, but because his friends were the Marauders. James Potter and Sirius Black: Hogwarts' pranksters - famously handsome, smart, and responsible for breaking at least half of the Hogwarts' female hearts. Remus Lupin was famous for being the only who was able to control them. But Peter was always standing aside, always the weird friend.

Never as much a part of the Marauders as the others. Never as much a part of anything he felt he should be. Never.

And now, after years of waiting, he finally had the chance to do something different. Something that would set him apart from his friends. Because it was the one thing his friends had never done – would never do.

Now, at last, he had the chance to do something worth remembering. And even if it was something he knew he would remember as a part of his nightmares; it was too late to change his mind.

The man sighed and pushed the empty glass away from him. His mind was already made up as he threw a bill unto the table and walked outside.

Peter Pettigrew – the small, awkward boy everyone had overlooked – had turned evil. Maybe, he always had been.


	4. Hufflepuff

**Hufflepuff**

Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine.

(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

* * *

Prompt # 4 – Hufflepuff

* * *

"I don't - " James grumbled, glaring down at his friends' from where they were pulling him along with their wands toward Hogsmeade. "Guys, let me down."

"Shut up, James," Sirius yelled back. He was determined to get James out; make him fall for another girl, forget Evans before she could harm him even more than she'd already done.

"We're going out with Hufflepuffs," James groaned, crossing his arms and legs in the air and looking rather like a little kid. "It's like, the house people who don't fit anywhere else go to." He didn't really believe that, but maybe, if he could convince Sirius of his excuse, he wouldn't make him go.

"True. But they're _hot,_" Sirius answered shrugging.

James sighed; so much for that idea, he thought before giving in and turning around. "Peter," he grumbled, glaring down at the plump boy walking next to Remus. "My wand."

Peter made a move to give it back to him but stopped when he saw the murderous glares Remus and Sirius were giving him. "Sorry," he squeaked

"What if Lily sees me?" James asked finally voicing his real concern, ruffling his hair in a frustrated manner.

"I don't really think she would… um… _care, _James," Remus said, obviously uncomfortable, as he shared a look with Sirius.

"Didn't you say she had a boyfriend a while back?" Peter piped up from next to them looking at Remus. Sirius' eyes widened and he elbowed Peter, somehow managing to break the spell that was keeping James in the air in the process. James felt as he toppled to the ground, how the air almost left his lungs as his three friends stared at him, but didn't dare move. He stared up at his friends; eyes wide, face pale, gaze jumping from one to the other. Then the sentence seemed to sink.

"Lily has a boyfriend," he repeated, voice gruff. He stood up, glaring. "Who?"

Sirius winced, elbowed Peter again and glanced back at James. He didn't want to be the one to tell James who was going out with Lily. _His_ Lily. But it was probably smarter to tell him now, than to let it find out by himself. "He's a Slytherin." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I – uh – I forgot the name."

James' eyes narrowed, "A Slytherin?" He made a face before starting toward Hogsmeade, followed closely by the other three. "And, of course, you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me, now, did you? Well, now I'm going to kill him and - "

He dropped to the ground suddenly. Sirius glanced around alarmed, reaching for his own wand before he saw Remus waving his wand in front of himself and shrugging, as if by that he could explain what he'd just done. He tucked his wand back into his jeans pocket and gestured for Peter to help him.

"Well, I guess that means more twins for me," Sirius said after a while, chuckling when he saw Remus rolling his eyes. "Take care of him for me," he added afterward, all playfulness gone.

He sighed, watching his friends drag James back toward the castle, before he set off to Hogsmeade himself; he needed to have a very serious talk with a certain redheaded girl. It was not like he hadn't noticed the glances she'd been giving James all week…

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!)


	5. Crab

**Crab**

Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

* * *

Prompt # 5 – Crab

* * *

"Oh no, Lily," James said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting. He was mildly aware of the fact that he looked rather like a petulant little boy, but right now he didn't care; because there was no way – absolutely _no way _Lily was going to get him to eat seafood.

"Come on!" She smiled mischievously, scooting closer to him. "Just one bite."

James glared at her before tightening his lips and looking away. It's wasn't really that he had something against seafood, he actually quite enjoyed it – once, when he was barely five years old, he'd asked his mother to make his birthday cake with shrimp – his mother obviously hadn't made the cake, something he was now really thankful for, because something as a 'Shrimp Cake' just wasn't normal. But the real problem here was that Sirius (who was now sitting in front of him, waiting with a contemptuous smile for the moment he'd give in) said Lily could get him to do anything she wanted. Something that was a complete lie as far as James was concerned.

"Okay, fine. Be like that," Lily pouted, sitting back on her chair. James gave Sirius a mocking smile before pulling Lily to his side in a one-armed hug and laughing. "You are such a baby," Lily muttered before settling against him.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked, looking around them, as if he'd just noted Peter's absence.

"He stayed at the library," Lily answered, shrugging. "Said he was behind in his work."

"Right…" Sirius muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Well, fine… Good for him."

"Hey, Sirius," Remus interrupted taking the attention away from the couple. "Do you have any ideas for this weeks prank? Because I was thinking we could –"

"This is good," James interrupted, pointing his fork toward Lily's plate. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, giving a small smile, before Sirius started cackling almost maniacally, earning himself angry glances from the rest of the people sitting in the restaurant.

"HA! I win! Remus_, _pay up!" he said, standing up and outstretching his hand in front of Remus, who rolled his eyes before giving Sirius two knuts. James stopped chewing, looking from Remus to Sirius distrustfully.

"What have you guys done?" He made a face, looking at Lily for answers. "What am I eating?"

Lily giggled lightly before leaning over to peck his cheek. "Crab."

"Oh… damn you, Lily! Why did you have to leave your plate there?" James mumbled, waving his arms around wildly. Sirius chuckled, leaning back on his chair, arms crossed, as he stared at his best friend. It was too funny to watch him freak out like that, and all because of a remark he'd made – not one that he'd meant, really; but he'd been bored, and he wanted to see his best friend freaking out.

"What's wrong with leaving my plate there?" Lily asked, glaring half-heartedly at him, and waving her hand in front of her plate. "It's not like you had to eat my food!"

"No! But now, Sirius will be gloating all week because he is right – I _always _do what you want," James muttered miserably. Lily turned to glare at Sirius then, and he had a sudden urge to hide under the table, one that he obviously ignored because it was not cool for him to hide under tables.

Lily sighed, shaking her head and turning to look back at James. "But you don't. Not really. You keep pranking people, don't you?"

"Yeah," James admitted, making a face and shrugging apologetically as Lily rolled her eyes.

"And you still wear those torn socks I've told you to get rid off."

James nodded, a smug smile forming on his lips. "Hey… you're right!" He turned to laugh at Sirius. "Ha! In. Your. Face!" he shouted triumphantly before sitting back on his chair and sneaking an arm around Lily, because, really, she was great.

And the thing was he didn't really mind doing what Lily told him to do, he'd never minded – he'd been waiting too long to get her to mind; but the fact that Sirius was too damn annoying when he gloated. 


	6. Itch

**Itch**

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

* * *

Prompt # 6 – Itch

* * *

"Ugh," Sirius muttered irritably, scratching at his right foot and groaning when the itch still wouldn't go away. "JAMES!" He screamed, sitting upright on his bed and throwing a pillow at his best friend, because it was not fair that James was sleeping like he was (his mouth open and a small pool of drool forming beneath him) when his food was itching like that.

"WHAT?" James shouted as he sat up straight, eyes wide. "DID YOU MAKE YOUR BED EXPLODE AGAIN!"

"No. My foot itches," Sirius complained as James got up and looked around the room. He wasn't really sure if he should feel offended by the fact that his best friend thought he went through life exploding beds, but finally he opted not to, at least he was worried about him.

"What?"

"My foot itches." He pulled it out of the covers and shouted when he saw his foot: "It's green! My foot is freaking green and it itches!"

"Shut up!" Remus grumbled from the bed to his other side, sitting up and glaring at the two boys staring at Sirius' foot.

"But his foot is _green, _Rem. Like lettuce," James said, his eyes wide. Remus raised an eyebrow at him before walking over.

"Feet don't suddenly turn-" He stopped, blinking. "Green. Sirius what did you _do_?"

"Nothing!" Sirius was starting to get annoyed by the fact that both his friends seemed to think he'd done something wrong. Sure, he had an accident or two every once in a while; like that time he'd turned Remus' hair purple for a week before anyone knew how to change it back. But he wasn't _always _responsible for the weird things that happened to them. Like that time they'd gotten lost on their way to Charms – that had been Peter's fault.

"Wait," James said suddenly, pointing at Sirius and narrowing his eyes. "Didn't that Ravenclaw boy said he'd curse you?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, how dare that stupid Ravenclaw boy curse _him_? Especially when the only thing he was going to get was four angry curses back. (Well, three if they didn't get Remus to agree)… He threw a pillow at Peter, who sat up looking around like a scared little boy. And then he gestured for the other three to follow him as he walked to the door, green foot and all.

"Wait!" James shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his pajama and pulling him back to his bed. "We have to plan this. It has to be epic, so everyone we'll know they can't mess with us…"


	7. Green

**Green**

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy =0)

* * *

Prompt # 7 – Green

* * *

Dear Lily,

I know you will never read this. I know you probably won't ever know this even exists. And so, I feel I can be honest with you. For once, I feel like I can be myself, and not the ignorant git you must be so used to seeing.

I remember the first time I ever talked to you, really talked to you. I remember because, even before then, even before I knew you, I already loved you. I'd already loved you for a long time.

I would, without realizing it, search for your green eyes in a crowd. Even when I knew you wouldn't be there, I always hoped. Sometimes I found you, but only sometimes. And then, with a mere glimpse of you, my head would suddenly go blank, as if you'd frozen it, but not my heart, never my heart.

I have to keep my distance when we talk, you know? Because your eyes, the brightest green I have ever seen, are enough to make me forget everything, and suddenly I'll find myself rambling on like a fool without being able to help it. Because when our eyes meet, it feels as if you're suddenly closer, and you're closeness makes me dizzy. So I have to keep my distance…

I would like to know everything about you. Your favorite flower, your favorite day, heck, I'd be happy if I knew what your favorite juice flavor was. What color are your socks today? Is your hair up? What was your favorite cartoon as a child?  
Because I already know your favorite color: green.  
Always green.  
The same as mine.  
Green.

I want to know everything about you. Even what seems unimportant to you, means the world to me.

And I only need more time. And more talks, like the one we had last year even if, like then, we just end up talking about how badly Flitwick needs a haircut.

I fear that if I spend too much longer without knowing anything about you, I'll go mad. How can I care so much about you when I don't know anything about you? How can I not help it?

Love,  
James

* * *

**(A/N: For TheBooyaheEffect although I know she is probably going to say how much she hates James but loves my James in her review ;) LOL) **


	8. Paper

**Paper**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Please don't favorite and/or alert without leaving a review. Enjoy =0)

* * *

**Prompt # ****8 – Paper**

* * *

"Ugh! Fine. I give up!" Sirius shouted irritably after they'd been playing the same game for hours and he kept on losing. "It's a stupid game anyway. Who in their right mind thinks that _paper_ can beat a _rock_?" He huffed, pushing his hair back from his forehead with a grace James never could have managed and lying down again.

James shrugged. "That's the way the game is," he muttered, catching Lily's eye and winking at her. Sirius was surprised when she just rolled her eyes and waved back at him. There was definitely something weird going on there.

"I mean," Sirius started, ignoring for a minute the strange scene he'd just witnessed. "I get how scissors beat paper, and how rock beats scissors. But how does paper beat rock? I mean, what's its master evil plan – magically wrap around rocks until they break? Why the hell can't paper do that to scissors? Heck! Forget scissors, why doesn't paper do that to people? Like wrap around students so they can't take notes and they fail all their exams?" He cackled manically, raising his hands in the air. Then he stopped his rambling, and turned to look at James as a smile slowly spread across his face. "Hey..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking?" James asked, looking at his best friend mischievously.

"Exactly…" Sirius stood up, pulling James up with him. "Now we just have to find Moony and Wormtail... where were they again?"

"In the library. Wormtail needed help with Transfiguration."

"Right…." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow and shuddering at the thought of a Marauder being in the library – let alone two. "Anyway," he said after a while. "This is going to be epic. James! Concentrate, mate, will ya?" He asked waving his hand in front of James' face as he was – again – staring at Evans.

* * *

It was nearly a month before the teachers could figure out how to stop the parchment from attacking their student every time they tried to take notes…


	9. Bounce

**Bounce

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them nor are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait, but school and life have been crazy and I haven't been able to write =0)

* * *

_This one is for TooManyLetters for being the 100'd reviewer, who gave me an extra prompt: "secret"

* * *

_

**Prompt # 9 – Bounce

* * *

**

"Who exactly is Ulysses Nancarrow? And _why _is there a box of his best explosives in my bed?" asked James, turning to look at his friends as they walked into their dormitory, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," Remus told him, pointing at the red gift bow placed on top of the box in James' bed. "It's a gift. But that's just a random thought."

"Who would give me a box of explosives?" James asked, scratching the back of his head before giving another distrustful glance at the box. There was nothing particularly menacing about the box, a deep midnight blue color and labeled _BOUNCE (Best of Ulysses Nancarrow's creative explosives) _in bold golden letters, but the Marauders – being them – had learned to be instantly distrustful when unexplained gifts appeared on their dorm, especially after a recent experience with a jar of peanut butter.

"Well," Sirius started, plopping down next to the innocent-looking box. "We could, you know, try them out. It's been almost a week since our last prank."

"What about, Lily? I thought we were taking a break so I could win her over."

"Not that it's exactly working…" Peter piped in, looking away again as soon as he met eyes with James.

"And anyway," Sirius continued, clearing his throat. "If Lily doesn't like your prankster-self, she's not worth it."

"Fine! Fine!" James cleared his throat, taking the box and standing up in his bed. "This is what we'll do…"

"I'm still not sure about this, Pads," James complained. "What if Lily sees us?"

"She's not going to see you, you dork," Sirius answered rolling his eyes.

"But-"

"Fine, you go hide and I'll tell you when someone comes."

James nodded and levitated the explosive filled box to the middle of the hallways and then hid behind one of the knight armors. After barely a few minutes, footsteps were heard and James tensed, but Sirius shoot him a glance and shook his head. James nodded and flopped down on the floor, making dust fly everywhere. He sneezed and moved his wand. Sirius cursed and he heard a girl scream.

Running out of his hiding place, he had to fight back a laugh at seeing Sirius covered with a sort of green goo and a girl sitting on the floor looking at him with a frightened expression.

Sirius spit some of the goo out of his mouth, giving James a death glare. "I told you it wasn't Snape."

"I sneezed," James muttered finally in form of an apology, smiling sheepishly and messing his hair up a bit.

"You sneezed," Sirius repeated. "You _sneezed_? You, bloody moron!" he cried, tackling him to the ground.

James pushed Sirius off him with a grimace. "You are covered in goo, you idiot!"

Sirius cackled maniacally, taking some of the goo of his hair and smearing it on James' hair. "I wouldn't be if you hadn't _sneezed._"

"There was dust."

"I figured you guys would find a better way to use those explosives. They were a bit expensive you know," an all-too-familiar voice interrupted them suddenly and the two gooey Marauders turned around wide-eyed to see none other than Lily Evans (covered in green goo) smirking down at them.

"Lily?" James asked, risking a glance at Sirius and then back at her.

Lily smiled, tucking a strand of gooey hair behind her ear. "I have to say I'm a little disappointed, James," she said, winking at them before turning around and keeping on walking as if nothing had happened leaving two dumbfounded Marauders staring at her retreating back.

"No way it was her who gave them to you," Sirius muttered after they'd both been silent for a few minutes.

"Pads, she just winked at me. Lily Evans sent me a gift and _winked _at me. Something's not right," James said blinking and standing up to walk in the other direction.

Sirius nodded as he watched his friend leave. Something was indeed very wrong here. And he'd be damned if he didn't find out soon.

* * *

(A/N: If you favorite/alert please leave a review =03)


	10. Wood

**Wood

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. So, next prompt is numbers – who do you want the drabble to be about? Leave it in a review! =0)

* * *

Prompt # 11 – Wood

* * *

"Man, this isn't working," Sirius said tossing the small piece of wood into the lake and turning to glare at James. "And we only have like two hours left before our deadline is over."

James looked up at him from the small pile of wood chips in front of him. "What deadline?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Sirius sighed, ruffling his hair before he reached for another chip of wood and tried to transform it into a small animal. "_The _deadline. You have like two hours left to send this."

James scowled. "Why?"

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked pointing hysterically at the small wood dogs running around James as he pointed to his own – unmoving – piece of wood.

James smiled. "With the spell I told you. C'mon, it's not that hard."

"Says the Transfiguration wiz," Sirius fumed taping the piece of wood with his wand and tossing it into the lake when it didn't show any sign of changing. James laughed, throwing his head back before tossing him another piece of wood.

"Mate, how is it that you can turn yourself into a dog but you can't change a simple piece of wood?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because I'm already a dog, Prongs, it doesn't take that much energy."

"You do have a point there," James said, chuckling. "Anyway, what deadline where you talking about?"

"In two hours it'll be midnight, which means it'll be tomorrow, which means it'll be February 14th… and you don't want to go giving your girlfriend gifts on February 14th – that's too damn corny."

James looked up at Sirius and tilted his head a little before he started laughing. "Well, being corny is kind of the point, Padfoot."

"Merlin," Sirius sighed shaking his head before he tossed another piece of wood into the lake, "We've lost you."


	11. Numbers

**Numbers

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. =0)

* * *

Prompt # 12 – Numbers

* * *

"It's a matter of common sense, Lils," Sirius said leaning back on his seat and crossing his hands behind his head. "Do the math, he has been my friend for eight years – he has only been your boyfriend for two. He obviously loves me more," he finished looking at Lily triumphantly - she smiled.

"Yeah, well, but he doesn't want to marry you," Lily said smiling down at James' sleeping form sprawled across her lap.

Sirius sat up straight looking from his friend's sleeping form to Lily who was still running her hands through his hair. "You two are planning on getting married?"

Lily smiled, her cheeks turning a soft pink color. "He mentioned it the other day."

"And you want to?"

"Yeah. Did you see it coming?"

Sirius shook his head letting out a small chuckle and looking up at her, "I never thought you'd actually give in. And the, when you did I was surprised… and then, seeing you, I thought you were taking too long." He let out a laugh. "I still think he likes me more, though."

Lily giggled. "Really."

"Yes. It's all a matter of numbers, you see?" he laughed. "He has known me for eight years, he has only known you for two – I totally win on that ne."

"Three years."

"I still win," Sirius shrugged. "I've lived with him for four years – with you, James only stays over occasionally," Sirius said. "You see, in a matter of numbers, I win every time."

"Shut up, you guys," James moaned from Lily's lap. "I love you both the same… despite the numbers."


	12. Labels

**Labels

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
(A/N: The chapters don't have a specific plot between them or are placed in chronological order. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge. Thanks for the reviews everyone! =0)

* * *

Prompt # 13 – Labels

* * *

"Best friend beats girlfriend every time," Sirius retorted resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"I am his fiancée, Black," Lily fumed. "It makes a difference."

"I am still his best friend – I've known him for a lot more time than you have.

"We've known him for exactly the same time," Lily retorted. "Fiancée beats friend every time – he is going to marry me for a reason. Admit it, Black, I win."

Sirius made a face at her. "Whatever, Evans, he is still going out with us. Face it."

"He went with you guys last time," Lily complained. "It's my turn."

"You had your turn like four years ago you didn't take it, Flower. Prongs is going out with us – just accept it already."

Lily glared at him. "Remus!" she shouted turning around to face the other Marauder. "Tell this idiot that I should go out with James." Remus laughed looking up at them from his book.

"Moony! Tell Lily that friends go before hoes," he moaned and then stopped short when he realized what he'd just said and to whom.

Lily glared at him, narrowing her eyes almost dangerously. "_What_ did you just call me, Black?"

"Um… that's what everyone say it … I was only repeating it… and…uh… I should just go," he mumbled before he turned to run down the hall.

Needless to say, James went out with Lily that night, and Sirius spent his evening nursing a broken nose and a bruised ego.


End file.
